The Desolation of Smaug: Legolas' Version
by Katniss 111
Summary: With the new, amazing Peter Jackson movie, the Desolation of Smaug, we all know about what happened with Erebor. But...why not know the story from a different perspective? From my favorite character's, Legolas! There will be *DoS spoilers* duh but it will be a fantastic adventure that you won't regret reading about! Please give me constructive reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The orcs came upon us as quickly as falling rain, roaring their dark battle cries and waving their ruggedly sharp-looking weapons at us with a strangely inspired blood-lust. Well, I didn't judge them...orcs and elves weren't the best of friends. Especially Mirkwood elves...let's just say they weren't the friendliest neighbors, so we wanted to return the attitude.

My company was slightly altered, shaken by the sudden attacks but I really didn't cringe. Living in Mirkwood for more than three thousand years made you aware, made you fearless, made you prepared and it gave you a sort of...sixth sense. You knew when stuff came and you knew when it was all right to rest. And even without Mirkwood involved, my father has obviously been training me up as a prince, and a prince has to be ready for anything. However, there was one other person who was just as ready as I was.

Tauriel.

Really, she was a baby to me. About six hundred years old was very little for us, elves, although for humans it would have been an impossible feat. Yet despite being a baby, she was the most capable person I knew. She had the speed of the wind, amazing archery skills and accuracy, a cunning ability with knives and a good tactical deviser. She was a perfect warrior and exactly why my father eventually promoted her to captain of the High Guard of Mirkwood.

Six hundred years ago, we found a bundle in an abandoned caravan, attacked by orcs. All right..._I _found the caravan and killed the remaining orcs but my point is that in that day, was where I found Tauriel, a squealing babe. My father, having no daughters, quite favored her since the moment I brought her forth. Of course, he favored us more and always reminded himself of Tauriel's common Silvan elf status but still...she was in the best hands.

I looked around the battlefield. Mirkwood was a challenging place to fight in, full of tangling roots and skinny barks where you had to be incredibly light and agile to fight in. They were slippery from all the webs those..._ugh_, spiders made. Spiders have grown as an annoying word for me. And it was dark, not much light came in through the cold branches of Mirkwood and really, anything could happen. Fortunately, I could handle all of those problems swiftly.

My head zoomed around. We were roughly twelve elves, Tauriel and I being the most skilled and the rest being common Mirkwood warriors. And there were roughly thirty five elves...so we were in a good situation. I could probably kill more than eleven of them and probably Tauriel as well, and we could let the others do some of the fighting.

I didn't think of anything else when the fighting started. An arrow flew from my bow and stuck an orc in the forehead, the target. Tauriel looked into my eyes, smiling that blood-thirsty ginger elf warrior face and followed my lead. Everything was a blur of hands and blood. I shot some more arrows to my right, all of the arrows hitting their target and one of them even killing two orcs at the same time! I stuck some of the orcs with my arrows and fighting continued. Tauriel was a blur of arrows, shooting them almost as fast as I did, sometimes ditching her bow for her knives.

About twenty minutes later, after I'd sliced open an orc with one of my twin knives, we were standing in an ocean of orc bodies...a very satisfying thing. Not so many victories had been fought in Mirkwood, father hid it from me but dark times were coming and I knew... At least a bit of it.

We had no casualties, only two elves suffered some cuts which weren't very serious. There was no Mordor poison involved either so we were fine. Most of them were slightly panting, the fighting had been quick and sudden, probably a bit energy consuming.

I grinned a sideways smile at Tauriel, storing my knives in their sheaths and my bow in my back. "Well, that was refreshing, wasn't it?"

That brought a small round of smiles from my fellow company. Father told me when I was a young elfling, that I was one ray of sunshine to the elves. I could cheer from the gloomiest warriors coming from war to the kitchen maids. I was always charming, really.

Tauriel rolled her eyes and allowed a small smirk. She usually wasn't up for emotions. "Refreshing, huh? You really want refreshing Legolas? Then you'll have refreshing, I bet they're more orcs ahead for you to 'refresh' with."

"Indeed," I say smiling, but suddenly quieting down and then I lean forward. "Wait..I hear noises."

"They don't sound very orc-like, Prince Legolas," said a warrior looking at me concerned. "There aren't many creatures in Mirkwood...and they don't sound very elf-like either."

"And spiders don't really _talk_ that much," said another. "Mostly they just hiss at you and sharpen their teeths at your direction, waiting to rip you apart for supper."

A ripple of insecure laughter went through the men but I had more concerns. Tauriel looked at me and held a hand at the warriors, silencing them and letting me think. I beckoned them to go forward, silently and I held the lead. My feet were silent, hopping through some rocks and twigs without snapping or creating noise. They followed my footsteps right behind me, aiming their bows though not succeeding as well as I did.

And then, we had our target in sight.

For a while, the entire company is too speechless as the clash of swords rings through the air and the clumsy noise of footsteps thumps. Slashing is continuous, but the target, or rather, _targets_, were slowly weakening.

"Prince Legolas," squeaked silently one, aiming their bow. "May I ask, aren't those-?"

I grunted with hatred in my eyes and my look confirmed the answer. I whispered it for him, really. "Yes...those are dwarves. And a rare occasion it is, to see them here in Mirkwood."

"And what do you suppose we do with them Legolas?" said Tauriel, her dark eyes penetrating mine. "This search is led by you, by your command...even though we weren't actually hunting dwarves. And those dwarves are already fighting those spiders...and they don't look like they're handling it well."

Indeed, they looked quite bad. In the midst I saw the dwarves, kicking and swinging their axes and swords against the spiders, who were pretty much overcoming them. One was shooting arrows though.

I nodded, as much as I didn't like bossing people around because I thought it was quite rude, I still had to do it once in a while. "All right...these are my orders. I want all of you to surround the area, I want you to move fast and cover the entire area with a circle of archers. Tauriel and I will go straight, kill the spiders and you'll act as backup when we take the dwarves to my father."

I looked at them gravely. "I am sure my father would adore having these prisoners in Mirkwood...especially these prisoners. It is not often that dwarves have stepped into our kingdom. We will keep them locked for interrogation. My father will want these dwarves under his control."

My eyes faced Tauriel, who was right beside me in deep thought. I wouldn't want a plan without her blessing made. Her blessing just made me a bit more secure.

"Fair plan," she says looking up suddenly into my eyes and she smiles. "We must not tarry then, time is the most precious gold. You heard what Prince Legolas said!"

The elves scurried across quickly as her words rung quietly and I grinned at her. "Thank you Tauriel."

She smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. I felt as though my eyes were melting with that kind, comprehensive look. "I'm always on your side Legolas, you know that, but thank me later. We have larger issues at hand."

I shook my head, getting myself out of dream. I was more frequently doing these things...and I had no idea why. I once viewed Tauriel as a friend, a fellow elf...and now, I know not how to title her. "Of course, I'll lead the way."

Then my plan went to work.

I slid forward and immediately brought a spider down with an arrow through the head. The dwarf looked up surprised but I paid it no attention as I loaded two more arrows and shot the spiders. Tauriel, at my left, was doing an incredible job at stabbing the spiders and killed a handful by herself as I was doing my thing. Arrows flew, knives stabbed and before we knew it, all spiders were gone. They had shrieked and now lay dying before us. Then in cue, my other men came forward, pointing at them.

I slid forward, my arrow aimed straight at the forehead of the tallest dwarf's head.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf."

**AN: Yeah, I am including the slight Legolas attraction for Tauriel because this is based on the Peter Jackson movie. Yes...I despise Tauriel but I still have to do it the way the movie is. But Legolas and his company fighting those orcs were just something I invented. Besides, if some scenes aren't accurate enough, it's probably because I forgot the details about the movie. Like dialogue and stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Search them up," I say as the dwarves huddle back, holding their swords out, even though it's pretty hopeless against us. "Take all of their weapons and chain them up."

My elves immediately went forward, plucking all sorts of weapons and dwarvish things that could be threatening. Knives, swords, shields, bags, spears...anything. I walk forward and watch them at their task when suddenly, from the corner of the eye, I see a plumb and short dwarf with a long red beard and messy braids. From his neck, dangling, is a strange golden locket.

With the speed of lightning, out of plain curiosity, I pluck the locket and open it up easily, causing him much discomfort while my elves check his weapons.

"Hey!" he says. "That's_ private_!"

I snicker and snort as I flip open the locket, which reveals pictures of two of the most horrendous creatures I've ever seen, with ugly figures and slightly deformed noses. They looked like a combination of a balrog and very ugly men.

"Who is this?" I beckoned the first picture, snorting, "Your _brother_?"

He looked at me full of hate and anger. "That's my _wife_!"

"And who's the other one?" I asked exasperatedly, yet slightly curiously.

"That's my wee lad, Gimli!" he said with some pride huffing in his chest. Ridiculous dwarf. With an ugly son like that, I wouldn't go around boasting...I'd dig a hole in the ground and hide.

I snort and toss the locket aside to the dwarf and I go on inspecting the elves. They're doing quite a good job when my elven ears hear a certain conversation. Elven ears are keen and sharp...so as you can see, little goes unnoticed, a fact that applies to me.

A dwarf with dark, long hair and dark eyes looks at Tauriel curiously. Disgusting creatures..they are all just as ugly and short as this one was. Anyways, the dwarf looked at Tauriel.

"Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers," he stated grinning.

If it weren't for the sake of my father, the fact that I wanted that dwarf alive with his head connected with his body so he could be of slight use, I would have chopped his head off clean from his neck at that instant. Like my father, I had excellent reflexes. One swift silver noise through my kingdom would have rung perfectly. I may not be into romance, yet I knew perfectly what he meant and it was disgusting. No female should deserve such vulgar comment...especially _not_ a captain of my guard. I thought Tauriel would say some hot remark or hit him. Like the Tauriel I know would have done...but in that moment, it were as if she were dazed. She smiled a thin smile at the dwarf.

"Or nothing at all."

Looking as if I had heard nothing at all, I walked around further along the crowd when suddenly, an elf called me up to his dwarf. His dwarf was the tallest dwarf, one I suspected to be the leader. He looked at me with an expression full of hate yet I was as calm as the breeze.

"What have we here?" I asked the elf and he replied.

"Your Majesty, we were checking him and we found this," he said giving me a sword. It was beautiful...nothing like rough, dwarvish weapons. The sword was thin, the handle of made of perfect carven wood and the steel forged so thin yet strong.

I read the sword to see any writing that would identify it. Perhaps I was lucky because there was an engraved elvish word, 'Orcrist' stated in one side. I flipped the sword over and found other engraved words as I swung it across in a perfect battle stance, looked at it sideways and translated from elvish:

"_**Born from the maws of dragons, I am always hungry and thirsty."**_

That's when I knew it wasn't from a dwarf. Dwarves never say such fierce, elegant words. They use rough, direct and straight battle cries and insults.

The others, having finished their duties, looked at me expectantly, yearning for my answer. Tauriel stood next to me, arms crossed, waiting to see my reaction.

"This is a sword from my ancestors," I said holding it once more, as my reflection shone pure on the metal. I looked at the sword with awe and then glared at the leader.

"Where did you get this?" I hissed.

For a while, there was a short silence and a slight shuffling between dwarves when the leader stepped up, and said with a low, booming, powerful voice, "They gave it to me."

I snarled at him, stepping a few steps in front of him and glared. "So you're not only a thief, but also a _liar_," I spat. "Chain this one as well."

I was glad when he, the vulgar dwarf, along with the others were chained and their weapons were put in bags, handled by some of the elves. I decided to keep Orcrist, the sword I had received from the dwarf. It was from my ancestors and it's true place was to be with it's wielders blood. And since I found the sword, not Thalen or Adar...I suppose keeping it is the right thing. So I hung it's sheath from my belt and we continued walking. We walked down the path into my father's realm and the safest place in Mirkwood. As we walked, I scanned the dwarves. Father told me when I was young, that being keen to detail was a good strategy.

Father and I used to be more childish those times. He'd laugh with me, talk to me more and we'd even play sometimes! Well, now...it seemed as he only cares _slightly _about me. I was still his prince but he talked more to Thalen, who was the crown prince and the heir to Mirkwood. I, however, was not and sometimes, he was too 'busy' to even talk to me, unless it was to report anything. But I understood. My father, the King Thranduil of the Wood Elves has always been 'realm first, family second.' Even when my mother died (an act of terror which I was witnessed live and became slightly emotionally scarred with), he kept his grieving to himself and became more harsh, his temper more quick. But that was a long time and now, well. Being the youngest and most ignored prince gives you some advantages...such as freedom.

Anyways, to the dwarves. The tallest was obviously the one in front...besides, he had an air of leadership, the one like my father's. He kept a grave, emotionless face and a firm structure. He had dark hair braided down wildly and a fierce look to his eyes. Then came the rest, the dwarf whom had said that dirty remark about Tauriel, along with what seemed his brother, a light-brown dwarf and more. It surprised me on the variety they had. There was an obese one with orange hair, an old one with cotton white hair, bald dwarves, dwarves with grey hair, dwarves with black hair, incredibly short dwarves, brown-haired elves...it was very exotic.

A while of walking lead to our door, where the guards greeted us and opened immediately for the Prince of Mirkwood, Captain of the High Guard, and his company. I waited and let them all past, whilst glaring at the dwarves who turned to look at me with boiling fury. As I was the last one to close the door, I suddenly felt a presence. A small rippling of air...a feeling, a strange feeling.

I shook it off, I was probably needing some rest...I had done quite some fighting. We'd been fighting leagues of orcs and spiders for hours before we had encountered those dwarves and I was probably slightly exhausted. Blood can be tiring for your mind to see. I closed the great gates to the realm slowly.

My company walked through the bridges of Mirkwood, and as we passed the great carvings of my wood realm home, I could see the dwarves gaping at the beauty, yet trying to look as if not to. A tingling of pride rose through my chest as I thought of the proud dwarves, greatest forgers of Middle-Earth, admiring my home and it's hidden beauty. Hidden beneath the shadows, spiders, orcs and lingering darkness. I waved that off...they were dwarves! Who would even care about their opinion?

I followed the elves as we headed toward the dungeons and they started locking the dwarves, pushing them into the cells with them arguing and shouting. I told my elves to ignore them and simply resume locking them. After a few minutes, I had all of the dwarves locked up. And the leader dwarf whom I suspected, was locked up in a higher place for now, in case he had sparked up some idea to his dwarves...most probably about escaping.

We passed the dwarves and as I passed the cell where Tauriel was imprisoning that vulgar archer elf, I turned to see him. The dwarf was looking at Tauriel, ignoring me. The look in his eyes seemed as if he were in heaven and his face was calm, as if he were in paradise.

"Tauriel," I asked in Sindarin elvish, "why is that dwarf looking at you like that?"

She turned to me and I realized...she had been smiling. "How am I supposed to know?" she snapped in the same language, a rather bit too harsh I think, because she cooled down. Switching into the common tongue, speech of men. "He is taller than most of the dwarves, don't you think?"

I raised my eyebrows, frowning with a thin line in my mouth and a strict face...just like my father. "I suppose so, but he's just as ugly as the rest of them."

She nodded, as if to say she understood and we led the rest of my elves down into the halls. It was holiday time, and I told them that they had fought well. The usual cheers, good thanks from the elves came by and after...well, you know what came after. The drinking and festivities!

I looked around, double-checking that the cells were all locked and that my elves had gone to go to report to my father's office. Tauriel was also gone but I doubt she went drinking like the others...she never goes drinking, we've always had the same attitude about drinking. It was impure.

I sighed and went ahead through the maze of floors until I reached the chambers of my father's office. Even I had to obey his rules and I knocked, as I was taught too. My knuckles tapped on the carven bronze and wood as I waited for my father's voice to sound. There was a sudden, quiet lovely echo around Mirkwood and I chose to admire that before my father said, "You may enter."

**AN: I know, feel free to comment constructive reviews! I invented some parts, yes, because I have no idea what happened to Legolas in that part of the movie. And some of the dialogue isn't exact so feel free to correct me and help me with the order of events!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I entered inside and was greeted by the usual sight. My father with piles of parchment in his desk and one in his lap, as his back faces me and he is staring at the burning flames from the fireplace.

"_Mae govannen_, _Ad_-Your Majesty," I say. I've been learning not to call my Adar as he is...since I must be as formal as possible. Our relationship has long been cool and restrained for many centuries and we aren't warming up very soon. Now, it's Highness or Your Majesty.

He turns at the sound of my voice and slowly states in that slightly chilling, yet low wise voice of his. "_Mae govannen_, Legolas."

Elves say I am my father's younger copy. Even Thalen, as I said before, my older brother, stated so. We both had the flowing, silky light blond hair, clear blue eyes and a strong yet agile, lithe structure that radiated nobility and power. We both had handsome, carved-like faces which in times of danger, showed no expression.

"I suppose you've come for the report, have you?" he said and I nod, bowing down.

"Yes, your Highness. Tauriel and I were able to wipe some orcs coming from the North but they kept coming, reproducing as fast as we slayed them. It has been an issue and despite the fact, we may have killed about eighty orcs today, it was no use. They probably just re-created themselves."

At this fact, my father looks down at his desk, looking grave and somber, deep in thought. So I continue without him having to usher me on.

"Tauriel and I-" I paused, thinking I had used Tauriel too much in the report but decided to say it anyways, "also encountered spiders...they have grown as well. Thicker and more clever than before. Their schemes are more vile and their poison more deadly. Although, we managed to slay at least thirty of them today with no problem. The company, Tauriel and I suffered no casualties, only a few major injuries involving spider poisons and a few arrows from Mordor but we solved those issues quickly." I looked at father, gathering my last drops of serious. "Tauriel...s-she fought well today, father."

I expected some snap or remark but I almost wanted to sigh right there when all he did was look at me, lean back in his chair calmly and say almost as if he were interested:

"I see..."

For a moment, we stood there facing each other with an awkward silence before he looked at me. Almost as if he were expecting more...it was a curious yet frightening stare but this was my father: I could deal with this.

"Have you nothing else to report Legolas?" he asked curiously, looking at my restrained face.

"Actually," I say looking at him slightly grinning, "yes."

"In our return, after slaying a band of orcs, we encountered an interesting obstacle...the obstacle being a group of thirteen dwarves. The leader, whom I suspect, was a dwarf of a slightly taller stature, slightly wild black hair and who radiated some sort of leadership over the company."

My father looked up at me slowly, his eyes twisting and his face rocketing with emotion. So much emotion...I had no idea what! He was covered by a strange storm of confusion, excitement, happiness, surprise, anger, revenge and so much more...and the most frustrating thing? I had no idea why.

"And what did you do, Legolas?" he asked quickly, as if he actually _was worried_ about those dwarves.

"I did what I thought was wisest," I said slowly. "I slew the spiders that were threatening them, got all of their weapons and cuffed them as prisoners alive. I brought them here so that you could interrogate them or well, keep them as prisoners or use them for whatever use they're needed. I thought perhaps they had some valuable information."

Thranduil stood up. "So you mean to say, that you have those dwarves locked up in the dungeons?"

I look at him. "Yes...they're at your disposal _Ad_-I'm sorry, your Highness."

He nodded. "You did well Legolas...it was a good choice."

For a moment I was too shocked to say anything, even though my face revealed no emotion. My father was complimenting me. Oh dear...days like these were rare indeed. Despite the fact, that I was the greatest archer in all Middle-Earth, had succeeded every mission with minor casualties and done everything my father had ordered me, perfectly...he was never too pleased.

"Thank you," I said bowing down. "I had hoped so."

"Legolas, do you know who those dwarves are?" said my father changing subject. He did not left me answer but continued on. "These, are the dwarves from Erebor...part of the original families that dwelled there. The leader, the dwarf you described...his name is Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin Oakenshield...the name was fancy and it was regal, so I must have learned about him in my studies with my tutor. The name lingers in my tongue and spins in my mind until all knowledge comes back to me. "Thorin Oakenshield...son of Thrain the Second, grandson of Thror?"

"Yes indeed, give my compliments to your tutor," said my father slowly. "He and his company of dwarves have come to regain their homeland, Erebor, as I had long predicted. Thorin Oakenshield, wishes to become the King Under the Mountain once again."

"But that's pure madness!" I said. "There has been no King Under the Mountain nor will there ever be for a long time. Since that treacherous Smaug, has invaded Erebor, everybody has been to afraid of him to defy him. He lies in the grounds of Erebor, his dominance over the land strengthening as the years pass and his greed and hunger for gold increase. He has the wings of a hurricane and fire deadlier than anything we've seen before. He has scales which can only be penetrated with a dark arrow, harder than the hardest armor."

"Exactly," said my father as he walked forward. "Legolas, I want you to free Thorin Oakenshield and leave him in my throne room. I wish to talk to him...alone."

"As you say," I say bowing down and I quickly leave the room. "I believe Tauriel will tell you her report soon enough."

"If she will, it is her problem," said my father as he walked forward, his silver robes sliding across the marble and his hand touches...my shoulder. "Legolas, you are too kind-hearted, too friendly, too warm. Those are good qualities to have, for you keep the kingdom happy and cheery as you are. However, sometimes it is wise to maintain yourself as a cold, hard, strict person...that way you will remain strong. I do not want you to become so _fond_ of Tauriel."

"I see her as a captain of the guard," I say turning to my father, uncomfortably taking his hand off my shoulder. "As a friend, a fellow elf, a colleague...nothing more. What are you pretending?"

He sighed, looking at me. "I know you understand what I'm talking about Legolas. Now go...I want to talk to Thorin Oakenshield...it's been quite a long time since we've had visits from the dwarves."

"We haven't had any visits at all for the last centuries," I mutter under my breath. My father obviously heard, but I quickly nodded, dismissing myself. "Yes, I will get you Thorin Oakenshield."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Really, I have no idea why you never drink wine, Prince Legolas!" cheered one of my elven friends, Rhilen. Well...frankly, every elf is my friend, as my father said before, I was just that friendly. The whole room was celebrating the rising of the stars, our usual round of holidays and drinking was always a time to rejoice in, since my father was usually so strict and didn't allow any time for silly things.

I sat in my chair calmly, watching as my elves hooted and drank rounds and rounds. We weren't as wild as dwarves, yet in holidays...many elves got very drunk. Me? Wine and beer were never pleasantries to me, so I ate some fruit instead. Yet, as my mind and body forced me to enjoy the fun and joy that was spreading across the kingdom, I could only think about my father talking to Thorin Oakenshield. I wonder what they might say to each other. And I wonder, if Tauriel has told my father her report. For six hundred years, father has favored her as an elvish woman, yet with her sudden, strange bond with that archer dwarf...things could change. She seemed to always get in trouble, and sometimes...it was me who had to be involved.

I turned around, trying to act as if I was actually enjoying, not thinking. I smiled at my crowd of friends, "Well, I suppose you all know how I am not so fond of wine or beer...they aren't very satisfying, I only drink if I need to. Being drunk was never my forte."

Roaring laughs stretch through the room and another friend, Fëdu, grins holding a cup of beer and dumping it down. "Oh, so I suppose our dear Prince Legolas is so regal and prince-like that he can't even drink one teensy cup of beer!"

Laughing continued. Lethfan my other friend, laughed the loudest. "Oh, and he's so pure, that his very breath smells of flowers!"

Roaring laughter spread and I shook my head, chuckling. I knew they meant no harm...that they are only teasing and admiring me. "Well, smelling of flowers isn't so bad, isn't it? It's better than your mouth smelling of mud!"

A round of 'oohs' spread around and more laughter and Lethfan did a face as if he were really insulted. I knew he was gone, over and dreaming drunk but well...I suppose I would let them enjoy. I scanned the room, full of warriors and several high-ranking officers. I took my time to greet everybody since I am a prince and I have manners but then realize this: Tauriel isn't here.

Tauriel never drinks like I do, yet she always comes. I dunno...does something, occasionally dances which is one very awkward sight but she always comes. It's an elvish custom...we never miss tradition. Where in the heavens is she? Ugh...spinning some trouble? Probably. Eavesdropping? Maybe. Either choice was not good. Besides, it was already night, the stars were rising and we could see the light and hope the stars gave to us. For a while, we watched as the night shone and silence came to us all. It was too late to be reporting to my father, wasn't it?

After a silence of admiring the stars, I looked at my friends. "Please excuse me."

"Where are you going, Prince Legolas?" asked Khanmel innocently. "We have not yet seen a comet yet...those are the best and they always come very beautiful during holidays."

"Indeed, it is known," the others said.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," I said. "I just have to do something quick...erm, I have to find Tauriel."

"Finding Tauriel, huh Prince Legolas?" Varrhir asked. Then snickering spread throughout the room along with little smiles, whispers and loud laughs.

"Yes," I said frowning at them. "I'm going to find Tauriel, she never misses the comets and loves them as much as we do. What is so funny?"

I knew they were covering themselves from laughing and continuing their snickers since they were also polite to the king's son, but finally, Ethriel was able to control himself to say, "Nothing Prince Legolas, we all agree it's a _great_ idea to find Tauriel."

Some snickers followed but I shrugged them off as I walked down the stairs. The maze of floors and bridges were familiar under my comfortable step. I wouldn't want to disturb father and that Oakenshield, so I went down into the dungeons. Maybe a round of checking my prisoners would help ease my worries about Tauriel and that is when I saw the most horrifying thing in history.

Tauriel was there, yes...that was good but she was talking to that dwarf! THAT DWARF! Our feuds go millions of years ago with roaring, bloody wars and hear she is, pleasantly chatting with this vile creature as if they were in a simple picnic! I stand at the edge of the corner of a road branch, staring at them, my face cold, hard and emotionless. Gravely, I listened to Tauriel tell the dwarf about our customs and festivities. I supposed they had already presented themselves for they talked comfortably. A strange tinge of emotion bubbled inside me. Tauriel and I had been friends for six hundred years yet we had never talked like that, never so comfortably, and she had never smiled at me like that. A smile so pure, so radiant and so happy. She even looked slightly drunk and giddy.

I sighed softly, and gravely looked upon them. There was nothing I could do, could I? Ruining their 'little moment' would be something rude and...I was a prince. Despite the strange, unidentified feeling I had inside me, I was polite and I was good-hearted. I was Legolas Greenleaf, Legolas Thranduilion. Even though I wasn't Thalen, the crown prince and heir...I was still a prince. So in grave, cold spirits, I turned my back to Tauriel and archer dwarf, and walked back to the festivities.

My father taught me to lie at an early age so lying to my friends was easy. They believed me quick, with only a drop of suspicion in them but they had no idea of the gut-dropping feeling I had right now. But I was fine...emotions should only affect me, not them. Worrying them would ruin all the festivities, and I didn't want to do that.

Comets flew and stars shone and for once, I was sort of relieved. Happy really and the mood stayed merry until morning, where we all remained laughing and some singing. Tauriel had not come at all, which was surprising and despite the fact that I had enjoyed our festival...I still didn't forget what Tauriel did.

In daylight, work started. At night we might have partied but it wa time to regain consciousness and go back to work. Or whatever we needed to do. The first place I went was the archery range, they had some moving targets there. Even though I had completely mastered the art of archery...practice was good. I shot and shot, hitting the targets well enough when suddenly, the great horns rung.

And what did those horns mean? They meant danger.

**AN: Hahaha...I'll need some help to remember some specific fight scenes onwards but I suppose I'm trying my best, am I not? Comment constructive reviews! :) **


End file.
